


Good night，My boy

by wdm146



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdm146/pseuds/wdm146
Summary: 医生汉克x病人康纳有车，注意





	Good night，My boy

“那是酒吗？”  
“没错”  
晚餐时Hank把一瓶他藏了很久的威士忌拿了出来，今天不论是这个日子本身，还是陪他过节的人，都值得让他现在立刻马上喝一杯，看Connor似乎对这瓶酒很有兴趣，他就顺口问了一句“你想尝尝吗？”  
“当然！”  
顺便一提，这段对话发生在半个小时前  
现在Hank只想回到过去，掐死那个多嘴的自己，他应该想到这个小家伙在这之前从来没有喝过酒，他不仅给他喝了，还喝的是他妈的烈性酒，Hank抱着怀里醉醺醺的Connor有点哭笑不得，这小子喝醉后就扑进了他的怀里  
值得庆幸的是Connor的酒品就像他平日里的修养一样好，他没有像一些第一次喝醉的人那样，大喊大叫或者做出一些匪夷所思的事，他就只是像一只小猫那样，乖乖抱着Hank的脖子趴在他的怀里，不得不说，Hank有点享受这个时刻  
“Hank...”音调在Connor的嘴里转了个弯，他把脸埋在Hank的脖颈间，嘟嘟囔囔的不知道在说些什么，Connor的声音很小，小到不足以让Hank的耳朵捕捉到，除了自己的名字Hank什么都没听到  
但这不代表他的触觉也同样失灵，Hank能感觉到Connor呼出的热气扑在他的脖子上嘴唇也会时不时的轻轻擦过有些痒痒的，像是爱人在他的脖子上轻吻，操，再这样下去要出事，Hank把Connor的脑袋往旁边推了推，Connor不满的哼声，把他抱的更紧了  
Hank叹了一口气抱着康纳去了卧室里，就算再怎么喜欢Connor现在这个样子，他也不能这样抱着Connor一整夜，人类的肉体不允许他这样做，Hank慢慢的把Connor放在不久前才刚刚收拾干净的床铺上，喝醉后的Connor力气不大，Hank轻轻一拉就把环在自己脖子上的手拉下  
事实证明酒精比安眠药要有效的多，至少现在Connor闭上了眼睛一副要睡着的样子，Hank很想多看看Connor现在的样子，但是比起Connor难得一次的安稳睡眠，Hank还是觉得后者更重要些，打开了床头暖色的小灯后Hank就离开了卧室  
后半夜的活动和平时没什么区别，坐在沙发上，一边喝着刚刚打开的威士忌一边和sumo一起看着球赛，唯一不同的是今天的球赛Hank一点都没有看进去，如果现在有个人去问他现在的比分，他肯定无法回答，今晚Connor在他脑袋里出现的格外频繁，大概是因为正主现在就在他的卧室里  
一心二用让Hank感觉有点累，他干脆关了电视，人类的想象力强大到当你想起某个人时，你会似有似无的嗅到他的气息，还会隐隐约约的听见他的声音，Hank闭上了眼睛，威士忌酒让他的大脑更加活跃，关于Connor的一切回想也都变得更清晰  
Connor害羞脸红的样子，今天中午把手撑在他的大腿上向他靠近的样子，似乎还能感觉到Connor呼出的热气轻扫过他的脸颊，还有刚刚喝醉的样子，怀里还遗留着对Connor的体温的记忆，Hank感觉有些燥热，他自欺欺人的把那归咎于屋子内过热的暖气，但某个器官的变化让Hank无法否认他就是对Connor存有超出医生和病人之间的感情  
最终Hank还是向自己的欲望妥协，燃起的欲火像是把他的理智当成了燃料，他越是像压制就越是能清晰的感觉到自己身体上的需求，Hank往自己的嘴里灌了一口酒，手指搭上了腰间金属制的皮带扣准备解开它  
“Hank？”  
突然起来的声音让理智把握了一丝破绽，暂时占领了上风，Hank可以肯定这不是他被情欲冲昏头脑出现的幻听，因为那个声音的源头就他妈的在他正后方，声音虽然不大，但也足够让做贼心虚的Hank吓个半死了  
“Con...Connor，我以为你睡着了”Hank僵硬的回头看向背后，他的性幻想对象现在正站在他的背后，眼睛还没有完全睁开，那一头总是被梳理整齐的短发此时也已经完全失去了‘秩序’，而在下一秒这个还有些迷糊的小家伙就钻进了他的怀里，长时间的噩梦让Connor即使脱离梦境回到现实世界还是让他感觉心有余悸，像是那些令人压抑的噩梦还是会随时找上他，他需要找一个安全的地方躲起来，有什么比Hank的怀抱更安全的地方呢？  
“我一直在做噩梦，这比整夜不睡还要难过....”他到现在都还能感觉到恐惧为他带来的窒息感，心脏跳动的速度早就超过了正常心率的标准，Connor跨坐在Hank的大腿上，把脸埋在汉克的脖颈间，声音闷闷的传了出来  
某些事情已经暂时被Hank抛去了脑后，作为一名优秀的医生的经验告诉他，Connor现在需要一些安抚，他抱住了青年单薄的身体，在他的后背上轻轻的拍了两下“我会陪着你的，Connor，放轻松”抚摸着青年的脊背，像是在安抚一只受惊的小猫  
这应该是个温馨的场面，可某些问题并不会因为被主人抛去脑后而消失，至少...身体上的变化短时间不会改变，焦虑和恐惧感在Hank的轻抚下慢慢褪去，Connor这才总觉得似乎有什么东西正顶着他的大腿内侧，这让他坐的不是特别的舒服“Hank，有什么...”他下意识的伸手去摸索，想知道是什么  
“Connor，等等！”  
Hank的话没能及时落进Connor的耳朵里，Connor的手指碰到了一团火热的东西，同样身为男性，他很清楚那是什么  
“....”空气中弥漫着尴尬，两人的沉默其实只维持了半分钟左右而已，短短的半分钟Hank的脑袋里已经出现了不少于五种的借口，但它们都有个共同点——无法让人信服  
“是我吗？”Connor的声音首先打破了尴尬的气氛  
“什么？”这个问题对于Hank来说有点没头没尾，他没法把刚刚发生的一切和它联系起来  
“那个让你想到硬起来的人，是我吗？”  
是你，答案只有简单的两个字，但是Hank却无法把它说出口，它们并排卡在了Hank的喉咙中让他发不出一任何一点声音，Connor的手没有离开，事实上，Hank感觉那只手的接触面积比刚才更大了一些，他的手掌已经贴了上来，裤子下的欲望在Connor手心的温度中又生长了几分，像是想要顶破那侧不算厚实的布料直接接触那只手  
身体上的反应已经代替了Hank的回答，知道Connor低头吻上了Hank的嘴唇，这才让Hank回过了一点神，操，竟然让这个臭小子抢了先， Hank决定夺回自己作为年长者的主权，那些在小说中被自己照顾的小崽子反压的事，Hank绝不会让它在自己的身上发生，他一手掐住了Connor的腰身把这个不老实的坏家伙压在了沙发上  
Connor没有任何的经验，他对于亲吻的认知仅仅停留在两人的嘴唇相互触碰而已，以至于当Hank的舌头闯入他口中时，他有些乱了阵脚，Connor努力让自己镇定下来，用他的牙齿轻咬Hank的舌头和下唇，他自以为自己的老练装的很成功，他也开始做些小动作试图抱着Hank在沙发上翻个身  
这样做的后果就是他和Hank一起从狭窄的沙发上滚到了地上，好在地上铺着厚厚的地毯并没有摔痛，Hank也及时用手撑住了身子没有压到Connor，茶几被撞了一下，上面盛着威士忌的杯子滑动了一段距离，堪堪的停在茶几的边缘  
“连接吻都不会的小崽子还想在上面？”Hank捏住了Connor的把他让他抬起头看着自己“我只教你一次，小子”Hank用食指轻轻的压着Connor略显红肿的嘴唇，身下的青年顺从的张开嘴咬住了他的手指，生涩的舔了一下他的指尖  
“别用咬的，含住它”柔软的口腔内壁代替牙齿把他的手指包裹在其中，Connor绝对属于聪明人的行列，有些事情不需要过多的指点他自己就能完全参透，就像现在就算Hank没有再继续说下去，他也知道解下来该做什么，他学着Hank刚刚与他接吻的样子，用舌尖去勾Hank的指尖，作为回应Hank用手指轻轻的压了一下Connor柔软的舌面，换来了一声轻哼，他感觉到那条灵巧的小舌头正卷着他的手指，粗糙的舌苔擦过他的指尖，Hank的指尖并不是什么敏感的地方，但Connor的轻舔却让他心痒  
这条舌头只是用来舔手指可太浪费了一些，Hank把手指Connor嘴里抽出，指尖牵扯出了一条银丝落在Connor的下巴和脖颈上变成一条浅浅的水痕  
“Hank....”Connor的修长的手臂环住了Hank的脖子“我还想让你教我更多”他屈起一条腿用膝盖顶着Hank的腿间，暗示性的蹭了两下  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”这句话不仅仅只是在问Connor，现在的所有发展都在意料之外，事实上Hank觉得自己应该停下然后严肃的告诉这个不知轻重的小家伙他将来可能会为此刻的选择后悔，可他的身体却沉浸在其中选择继续错下去，就像每个冬季早晨的赖床，明明知道继续睡下去会迟到，但还是毫不犹豫的关了闹钟选择再睡五分钟  
“难道Hank不也同样渴望我吗？”Connor握住Hank的手把它贴在了自己的胸前“如果不是的话，那你为什么还要在我每次提出无理要求的时候都毫不犹豫的满足呢，为什么还要在早上我睡着时偷偷的看着我呢...又为什么，会对我有感觉呢”  
蜜糖色的眼睛注视着Hank，身下的青年也受到了一些情欲的影响那双眼睛看起来比平时更加的透亮，白皙的肤色下泛着一点红  
“我爱...”  
‘你’字没能被说出口，原因是Hank用手捂住了这个小家伙的嘴“嘿！可不能总让你抢先，我是说....我爱你，Connor，正如你所说的那样，我渴望着你，哦，我他妈在说什么，算了..”  
Hank可不像Connor，这个小家伙几乎把文字的魅力发挥到了极致，如果他正常从警院毕业后去警局入职的话他绝对会是一个优秀的谈判专家，对于Hank来说，还是实际行动要更实在一些，Hank一把抓住Connor的衣领再次吻住了他  
他的男孩学的很快这次没有再咬他，甚至分出了一部分的心思去解开了他的裤子，金属制的皮带扣撞击时清脆的声音在这间房子里格外响亮，下身的紧绷终于得到了解放，Connor手心的温度包裹住了他挺立的欲望，动作生涩的上下套弄了两次，这让他更加迫不及待的想进入这个小家伙，看他被自己操的说不出来话的样子  
“Hank，快一点...我想要你”看来他的男孩也没有比他镇定到哪儿去，他用另一只空余的手去扯Hank的衣服，用的力气不算小甚至拉断了最上面的几个扣子  
“你这个搞破坏的小坏蛋”  
第二次接吻就这样匆匆结束，Hank去脱Connor衣服时手肘再次撞到了旁边的茶几，停在茶几边沿的杯子这一次没再像上次一样幸运，它顺从着地心引力，从桌子上掉在了Connor的肩上，杯子里上好的威士忌酒洒了Connor一身，酒香包裹着这个青年，棕色的酒液打湿了他身上的白色衬衫，被打湿的布料变成了半透明的紧贴着Connor的身体勾勒出他身上淡淡的肌肉线条，这简直比任何为情趣所生产的衣物还要让人兴奋  
“老天，你太棒了，Connor”Hank解开了最后几个扣子，低头舔去了几滴挂在Connor胸前的酒液威士忌酒的醇香混合着Connor原本的味道在他的舌尖散开，Hank听见了几声难耐的轻哼，这无疑是对他的鼓励，顺从着酒液的引导他将一边已经挺立起来的乳尖含在了嘴里，用牙齿咬着它  
“Hank！嗯...别咬哪里....”这感觉很奇怪，疼痛中又带着一些酥麻的快感，让Connor的身子都软了下来，抽不出任何一点力气反抗，只能徒劳的绷紧了身子  
“放松，Connor，好好享受它”Hank的一只大手抚摸着年轻人的身子，每一次摩擦都能给手掌下的身子带来一阵的轻颤，他摸到了Connor的胯下，他的男孩早就硬了，Hank把那条碍事的牛仔裤连带着内裤一起扒了下去丢在了一边，年轻人大小适中的性器高高的挺立着，有些透明的液体在顶端渗出  
Connor感觉到Hank的视线此时正集中在他下身的某个部位，这让他感到了羞耻，他下意识的将双腿合拢却又被Hank粗暴的分开  
“别害羞，My boy，这很美”  
Hank握住了那个正可怜兮兮的吐着前液的小东西，他接下来的举动让从未做过这种事的Connor惊叫出声“Hank！唔...别..别舔那里.....”Hank把他已经完全硬了起来的性器含进了嘴里，这一行为轻易的击垮了Connor刚刚努力伪装出来的‘成熟’，口中火热的温度包裹着他敏感的性器，难以忍受的快感一下子撞向他的大脑，让他说不出一句完整的话只能喊着Hank的名字“啊...Hank...别...唔....Hank....”  
在Hank比Connor多出的三十年人生经验中并不包含‘与同性做爱’这一项，但同样身为男性他当然知道要怎么让自己的男孩舒服，粗糙的舌苔滑过年轻人还很稚嫩的性器，在到最顶端时用舌尖顶了一下上面的小孔  
“啊，Hank....”身下的小家伙很快就从一开始的慌乱和不安中镇定下来，沉浸在Hank给他带来的快乐中，屋子里只能听见Hank吞吐时发出的水声，男孩粗重的喘息还有夹在其中的几声甜腻的呻吟  
“Hank！”不知道在第几下时Connor开始慌张的往后退，伸手要去推开Hank，相比起他Hank就要从容许多，他把嘴里的性器吐了出来，用手抚慰了两下后白色粘稠的液体射在了他的手心  
“还真不少，从来没有自己弄过？”Hank的家里可没有润滑剂这种东西，只好用别的来代替，比如刚刚射了他满手的东西，Hank把它抹在了Connor身后小穴的入口处，就着它的润滑送进了一根手指，  
“这是第一次...啊！”异物入侵给Connor带来了一点的疼痛，身子条件反射的紧绷，后穴紧紧的咬住了Hank的手指“放松，放松...没事的”Hank一边小声的安慰他，慢慢的试着用手指在里面抽送，紧致的甬道紧紧的咬着他的手指，直到一根手指的进出已经没有什么阻碍，他才开始试着送进第二根  
“唔...Hank？”扩张到第三根手指时，Hank没再像之前那样等到能完全顺利进出，Connor的后穴刚刚能容纳下他的第三根手指时，Hank就把手指从里面撤了出去，随着后穴里填充物的离开Connor感觉到了一阵的空虚，他的后穴紧缩了一下，像是在回味Hank刚刚还在他里面的感觉  
“Hold on，boy，我要给你更好的”Hank扶着早就等不及的好兄弟抵在Connor后穴的入口，Connor感觉那炙热的温度好像是要把他烫伤，同时也察觉到了Hank非凡的尺寸，他甚感到有些紧张“不...Hank，那太大了....不行...”Connor一边说着一边向后挪，却又被Hank抓着脚踝又拖了回去  
“可以的，Connor，相信你自己，我们慢慢来好吗”Hank一边哄着身下不安的男孩，一边慢慢把自己往那温暖狭窄的甬道中送去  
“唔...好疼.. Hank...疼....不要了...不要了....”只是刚刚进入了一个头Connor就感觉身后那处像是要裂开一样疼痛感让他的泪腺渗出了一些泪水，刚才的紧张在疼痛感的威胁下慢慢升级演变成了害怕，他下意识的想逃跑但是Hank的手正紧紧的抓着他的腰双腿徒劳的在地毯上蹭着“Hank....Hank....”  
他的男孩正声音颤抖的叫着他的名字，小家伙看起来吓坏了就连呼吸都失去了节奏，Hank松开了抓着他腰身的双手，弯下腰在男孩的额头上吻了一下“Connor，Connor冷静下来，看着我，很快就会好的，好吗？相信我”  
Hank的声音让Connor翻腾的情绪稳定了一些，他努力让自己冷静下来，看着Hank湛蓝色的眼睛，身后撕裂般的疼痛被暂时的忽略，他伸手抱住了他的爱人，小声的叫着他的名字，“Hank...”他慢慢的向Hank的嘴唇边靠近，企图向他索要一个吻，但最终他把目标转向了Hank的脖子张嘴咬住了它，专注的在他身上最显眼的地方留下自己的痕迹，当他完成这一切时Hank已经深埋在了他的体内  
肠道紧紧的包裹着Hank硕大的性器，Connor能清楚的感觉到上面凸起的青筋正在跳动着撞击他的内壁，疼痛感已经慢慢的消去取而代之的是后穴被填满的满足感，以及一些难以形容的感觉，小声的在耳边说出了自己的诉求  
“Hank，动一动...拜托..”他讨好的轻舔着Hank的耳垂，仿佛刚才那个带着哭腔着说不想要了的人并不是他  
“如你所愿，坏小子”Hank摆动着腰肢开始在温暖的肠道里抽动，伴随着他的动作身下的小家伙发出一声声甜美的呻吟像是对他的肯定，这让Hank越发的兴起，在里面变换着角度寻找着能让他的男孩舒服到极致的那个地方，在一次不经意的撞击，Connor的声音突然高了几个度，身子也拱了起来，修长的双腿夹紧了Hank的腰身  
“是那里吗？”Hank再一次撞击上了那个地方这次他更用力了一些  
“啊！..啊..Hank..很奇怪...嗯...”  
“哪里奇怪？告诉我”已经确定了就是那个地方，Hank开始紧紧的盯着那一小块敏感处猛烈的发起了攻击，挺进的速度正逐渐的加快，Connor还没来得及消化这一波撞击带来的快感，下一波又很快就像他席卷而来“我..啊,Hank...慢...慢一点...我不知道...啊...这很...唔...”过多的快感让他的身体有些承受不住，一小部分快感变成了泪水不收控制的从他的眼眶里涌出，他紧紧的抓着Hank撑在他身边的手腕，指甲嵌入了Hank的皮肤中，但这一点小小的疼痛并不能阻止Hank  
“很什么？说下去，son”Hank把男孩从地上抱起来，吻去了他脸上失控的泪水，用手托着男孩的后颈，动作也慢了一些让他的男孩能够喘口气，他温柔的吻着Connor的嘴角，男孩的身上还有一些威士忌的酒香，Hank像是同时在品尝这个世界上他最爱的两个东西，低头舔去男孩锁骨上一些未干的酒渍，同时留下了一些暧昧的齿痕  
“很...很舒服...”最后两个字在青年的嘴里有些含糊，但Hank还是听见了，虚荣心得到了一定程度上的满足，他有些得寸进尺的继续问道“你有梦见过我吗？Con”  
“唔..有....”男孩被他干的有些迷糊，就这样趴在他的肩上，双腿已经放弃支撑自己的身体，任由Hank硬挺的家伙就着这个姿势顶到了还未被开拓的最深处  
“梦见什么”Hank在青年光滑的后背上来回的抚摸着，年轻人的身体和他的身体完全不同，他的身体十分光滑几乎看不见什么体毛，他看起来一点都不像是一个从警院毕业的学生  
“我梦见...”怀里的小家伙故意卖了个关子，他直起了上身看着Hank，此时他的眼神里除了饱含的情欲外还多了点什么东西，那并不陌生，每次Connor脑袋里有什么‘坏主意’的时候它都会出现“你像现在这样在狠狠的操我”  
这一句话直击Hank神经  
“Fuck！”  
Hank抱着他站了起来，把他狠狠的抵到了沙发的靠背上，力气大到沙发都随着那个力道向后挪了一些，木质的沙发脚和地板摩擦发出了一声闷响“操你的！Connor”他大力的在甬道里面进出，肠道里已经分泌出了一些液体完全不用担心会伤到他，动作幅度也比之前大了不少，一整个退出去只留下个顶端，再狠狠的撞回去，碾过能让Connor发出更甜美的声音的地方  
“Han...啊！轻点...啊..啊..唔啊....”这回Conno连Hank的名字都无法完整的喊出来，所有要说的话都被一声声呻吟替代，他的身体几乎都快被折过来，这个姿势他能清楚看见Hank粗大的性器在他的里面进出，甚至能看见入口处用作润滑的体液变成了泡沫  
“干死你！坏小子”Hank这次没有再因为Connor的求饶而心软，他觉得有必要让这个小子知道乱说话的后果“怎么样，你的梦成真了吗，嗯？我是这样操你的吗？”屋子里回荡着两具肉体撞击的声音，Connor的臀部被Hank的胯骨撞击的通红，小家伙的性器在猛烈的快感下又站了起来，Hank一把抓住了Connor试图偷吃的手  
“告诉我，梦里我有把你操射出来吗？”  
“啊..没有..没有....”前端无法得到释放的欲望像一根羽毛在他的心上轻轻的搔痒，他的手无法挣脱他也不敢挣脱，只好乖乖的向他的爱人求助“Hank....拜托...啊...帮帮我....啊...”  
“别担心孩子，我会让你射出来的，现在我会操到你射出来，相信我”Hank又一次狠狠的撞上了那已经被他来回揉捏的地方，Connor在一声高昂的呻吟中射了出来，相比前一次要较淡的液体喷洒在了他的腹部和脸上，但身体里的大家伙却还依旧精神  
“唔嗯..Hank...”小家伙还在高潮的余韵中，眼睛半眯着没了神采，脸上还挂着泪痕，样子有些狼狈但是在Hank的眼里却可爱极了，温柔的回应了Connor的呼唤“我在，Connor，好孩子”  
在进出了十几下后，Connor感觉身体里的东西跳动了两下，Hank似乎是想退出去，Connor用最后一点力气拉住了他“不..Hank，就留在里面...唔..不要出去”Hank吻上了那张一张一合的小嘴，顶到最深处把滚烫的液体浇灌在里面，怀里的男孩在发出一声闷哼后就没了动静  
他抱着已经睡着...或者严格来说是昏过去的Connor休息了一会儿，他甚至掐了自己一把来却刚刚发生的一切都不是他的一场荒唐的梦，手腕上被Connor掐出来的小伤口提醒他这确实是现实世界，满足的吻了一下怀里的男孩，抱着他去浴室做清理  
回到卧室里时，时钟的时针和分针已经重叠在一起指着最上方的‘12’的数字，圣诞节教堂的钟声和倒数声传不到这间偏僻的小屋，但这不重要，他已经得到了这辈子最好的圣诞礼物，抱着怀里的男孩在柔软的床铺上躺下，在睡着前他最后亲吻了一下他的男孩  
“Good night，my boy”


End file.
